Dusk
by Shadowfang92
Summary: What happens when some one you thought was dead shows up In another clan now a full grown warrior even worst you love one dosent even rember you. Follow Shadowpup and his brothers threw thick and thin. Read about there Tragedies and there succes's.PLZ R
1. Meet the clans

**This is basically warriors but insted of cats its wolves if i took someones idea im sorry dident no**

**disclaimer: Im not erin hunter **

**I own all the wolves in this story exept Cluefur, Beeleaf, Mysticwind, and Bronzetail**

**plz review this is my first fan fic go easy flames will be laughed at im opened to ideas and if you want a wolf in my story just tell me the name, age, personality, description history stuff like that.**

* * *

**Timberclan**

**Leader: **

**Darkalpha_-_** _Handsome light grey male with amber eyes and a black back_

**Duputy:**

**Silverstar-** _Pretty silver she wolf with light blue eyes_

Apprentice: Foxfang

**Medican wolf:**

**Crookedpaw-** _Old greyish redish she-wolf with one crooked front paw and a muzzle grey do to age_

**Warriors:**

**Lioneye_-_** _Light brown and black male with golden eyes_

Apprentice:Redfang

**Falconwing_-_** _Black male with green eyes_

Apprentice: Brownfang

**Swiftshadow**_**- **Black male with yellow eyes he runs really fast_

Apprentice: Whitefang

**Iceclaw_-_** P_retty white she-wolf with blue eyes_

Apprentice: Snowfang

**Cluefur- **_Pretty lightbrown she-wolf with marking under ear that is ?-shaped_

**Beeleaf-** _Lght grey she-wolf with black rings around her gold eyes_

**Apprentices:**

**Snowfang-** _Pretty white she wolf with blue eyes_

**Whitefang-** _Handsome silver male with brown eyes_

**Brownfang-** S_ilver she-wolf with brown front paws_

**Foxfang-**_ Red male with a white tip tail and black paws_

**Redfang-** _Brownish redish female with brown eyes_

**Queens:**

**Silvercreek-** _Pretty light grey she-wolf with light green eyes_

Pups: Stealthpup, Hawkpup, Shadowpup

**Leafheart-**_Brownish greyish she-wolf with brown eyes_

Pups: Crowpup, Barkpup

**Elders-**

**Stoneheart-**_Brown male with silver eyes_

**Lostfoot-** S_ilver she-wolf with one missing hind leg._

**

* * *

Articclan **

**Leader-**

**Snowalpha-**_Pure white she-wolf with green eyes_

**Duputy: **

**Jaggedstar-**_Grey/white male with a battle scared muzzle_

**Medican wolf:**

**Greypelt-** _White male with a grey muzzle do to age_

**Warriors: **

**Hazeyes-** _White male with hazel eyes_

_Apprentice: Applefang_

**Redfoot-**_ Pretty white she-wolf with one redish front paw_

_Apprentice: Windfang_

**Slyice-** S_ly white male with dark brown eyes_

**Tallcloud-** T_all white grey she-wolf with a black ring around one eye_

**Bronzetail- **_Articwolf with a powerful aura to him. Bronze eyes/no special markings_

_Apprentice: Shadefang_

**Whitestorm-**_ Powerful White male with gold eyes_

_Apprentice: Bluefang_

**Icewing:**_ White she-wolf with icy blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Greenfang_

**Queens:**

**Yellowheart-** W_hite she-wolf with light yellow ears_

**Brightstorm-** B_eautiful she-wolf with bright yellow eyes_

**Elders:**

**Catcall:** W_hite male with a cracked voice that sometimes sounds like a cat screeching_

_

* * *

_**Grey clan**

**Leader: **

**Greyalpha- **P_owerful grey male with piercing brown eyes_

**Duputy: **

**Rowanstar-** S_trong light brown she-wolf with green eyes_

**Medican wolf:**

**Freeheart-** L_ight grey she-wolf with caring brown eyes_

_Apprentice: Quillfang_

**Warriors:**

**Sedgeclaw:** _Black male with yellow eyes_

**Mysticwind:** _Powerful black male with a light stripe going down his back_

**Duststorm**- _Light brown she-wolf with blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Fernfang_

**Firepelt:**_ Handsome russet colored male with green eyes_

_Apprentice: Gorsefang_

**Runningshadow**_: Dark grey she-wolf with black legs_

**Queens:**

**Lilypaw**: B_eautiful silver she-wolf_

**Jaywing:**_ Light grey queen with blue eyes_


	2. I cant wait

**ok here is the next chapter hope you enjoy its kinda boring -.-.**

* * *

Please can we become apprentices?" wailed Shadowpup.  
"You have to wait till you're six moons old. I said the same thing to your  
brothers. It's still going to be a 'No!' Can't you pups wait one more  
moon? Besides you don't even have to wait that long!" Silvercreek growled  
softly. "Now go out and play with your brothers." 

Shadowpup looked at his mother one more time before turning out of the den.  
_I don't want to wait one more moon! I want to be a apprentice now!_

Shadowpup stalked out slowly towards his brothers, Hawkpup and Stealthpup.  
Both of them looked like him except for their eyes. They all had black pelts,  
but Hawkpup has deep blue eyes, Stealthpup had dark brown eyes, and Shadowpup  
had silver eyes.

"Great, you're back! What did she say?" Hawkpup barked excitedly. Shadowpup  
looked at his brother and shook his little black head. Hawkpup's ears went  
down disappointed.

"Why don't we see if there's any fresh-kill?" piped up Stealthpup.  
Shadowpup's face brightened. "Yeah! I hope there's some deer. I love it!"

"Race you there!" Hawkpup growled happily.

"You're on!" Shadowpup barked, taking off towards the food pile. Hawkpup  
and Stealthpup were hot on his heels.

"Hey pups, what are you doing?" The pups jerked to a halt. They turned  
around to see the brown pelt of Stoneheart.  
"You should go back to the nursery where you belong. I don't want my den to  
get checked again if you silly pups turn out lost again."

"But we were just..." Stoneheart cut Shadowpup off mid-sentence "No buts! Get  
going!"

"Why does Stoneheart have to be so mean?" grumbled Stealthpup as they  
walked back to the den.

"I'm bored! What do you want to do?" Hawkpup asked, sitting down near the  
nursery. Shadowpup padded up to his brother and lay down.

"I don't know. We could practice our battle skills. Maybe we can get  
Whitefang and Foxfang to teach us some new moves!" Stealthpup suggested. The  
pups loved to play with the apprentices.

"I'll go ask them! I can creep past Stoneheart!" Stealthpup barked pointing  
with his muzzle towards the elder.

"All right but be careful."

Shadowpup watched Stealthpup creep slowly in the shadows, his black pelt  
mingled with the black. Stealthpup was the best at creeping. When they were  
about three moons old, Stealthpup was about to creep past their mother's  
watchful eye to get some bones to chew on.

Hawkpup stood up. "Where did he go? I can't see him any more! Did he get  
caught or something?" he asked, turning towards Shadowpup. He just shrugged.  
The two pups didn't have to wait long. Stealthpup came back bouncing with  
Whitefang.

"Foxfang was sleeping." he squeaked happily. Shadowpup suddenly remembered  
that Foxfang and his sister Redfang were going to become warriors tonight.

"Alright, what should I teach you today?" Whitefang growled he looked at the  
pup's eager faces. "I know! I'll teach you this move!" Whitefang dropped  
into a crouch. He bunched up his lean muscles and leapt high in the air. He  
twirled around once before he hit the ground, landing on his feet.

"Wow!" the black pelted brothers breathed at once.

"Can I try?" asked Shadowpup. Whitefang nodded. Shadowpup leaned down,  
and stuck his rear into the air. He wiggled it, and then leaped into the air.  
He twirled once, and landed on his feet.

"Shadowpup! Shadowpup!" Hawkpup and Stealthpup chanted.

"Let all the clan wolves old enough to hunt meet at the Highrock." the  
booming voice of Darkalpha howled from the top of the Highrock. The pups  
stopped what they were doing, not realizing they played for so long. Shadowpup  
could see Foxfang and Redfang just below the Highrock sitting proudly. All of  
the pups, Whitefang included, started to walk towards the other clan wolves.  
_That will be me someday_! Thought Shadowpup.

Shadowpup positioned himself by Falconwing. He looked up at the Highrock  
waiting to see what the apprentice's warrior names would be.

"Silverstar, Lioneye," Darkalpha began using the formal words that had been  
handed down through all the clans. "Are you satisfied that these apprentices  
are ready to become a Timberclan warrior?"

The two warriors nodded. Darkalpha raised his head to the bright moon and the  
stars of Silverspots." I, Darkalpha, leader of Timberclan call upon my warrior  
ancestors to look down on these apprentices." The clan hushed as Darkalpha's  
howl rang out. "They trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code,  
and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He turned to Redfang and  
Foxfang, locking his gaze with theirs. "Foxfang, do you promise to uphold the  
warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your  
life?" Shadowpup was wondering how he would feel when he became a warrior.

Foxfang lifted his muzzle and replied clearly, "I do."

"Then by the power of MoonClan I give you your warrior name. Foxfang, from  
this moment you will be known as Foxtail. Moonclan honors your courage and  
your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Timberclan." Darkalpha  
touched his muzzle to Foxtail's head and then turned to his sister Redfang.  
"Redfang, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend  
this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She replied just as clear and strong as her brother. "I do."

"Then by the power of MoonClan I give you your warrior name. Redfang, from  
this moment you will be known as Redpelt. MoonClan honors your courage and  
your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Timberclan." Darkalpha  
then placed his muzzel on Redpelt's head. She licked his shoulder.  
The rest of the clan gathered around them, welcoming them by their new names.  
"Foxtail, Redpelt! Foxtail, Redpelt!" they howled.

Darkalpha waited till the noise died down. "Foxtail, Redpelt, according to  
tradition you must keep vigil in silence tonight and watch over the camp".

Shadowpup started to walk towards the new warriors.  
His mother called from across the camp, "Pups! Time for bed!"  
Shadowpup looked at the new warriors disappointed to have to go to bed now  
but he padded back to the nursery's deep cave tunnel with Hawkpup and  
Stealthpup right behind him. _I can't wait to become a warrior_! Shadowpup thought as he fell asleep. Soon, he would dream of fighting, and his own  
ceremony.


	3. Tragedy

**I would like to thank the one and only person that reviewed so yeah thanks Sunclaw your the best heres a shadowpup plushie **

**tosses her the plushie.**

* * *

Shadowpup and his brothers were lounging around there nursery's entrance sunning there pelts when Shadowpup had a sudden thought. "lets go exploring", Stealthpup looked up at him with his head tilted to one side "but we already explored the whole camp what else is there" Shadowpup opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a word out Hawkpup gasped you don't mean going outside the camp do you." 

Shadowpup shuffled his feet

"well i was thinking we could explore outside the camp just for a little bit" That sounds great" Stealthpup growled excitedly.

Shadowpup looked at his brother then turned to Hawkpup headed tilted, "you want to go or are you to scared of the big bad woods" he teased.

Hawkpup looked uncertain "he's scared" Stealthpup smirked. "Im not scared I just think that's a hair brain idea to go exploring outside of camp when were going to be made apprentices soon."

"We have nothing to worry about we wont get caught were masters at sneaking around and hiding" Shadowpup stared into Hawkpups deep blue eyes waiting for the answer. _Hawkpup please say yes i dont want go go with out you_ Shadowpup thought.

Stealthpup was looking at Shadowpup to Hawkpup waiting for a answers, finely Hawkpup shook his head as if he was shaking off a bad thought "all right lets do it but it has to be quick. Stealthpup ran in a little circle "all right when do we leave."

"right now while the day is still young".

The pups snuck around camp looking for the best route to get out of the camp, not long after they started looking they found one it was a pup size hole behind the elders den.

"All right you guys ready" Shadowpup said peaking his little nose in the hole, Stealthpup knobbed eager to get going, Hawkpup took a little more time to answer but finally he to knobbed his head.

One by one the black pelted brothers went in the hole and out the other side into into the woods.

"so were to" squeaked Stealthpup, Shadowpup thought for a moment "how about we go to the tall river."

"Do we even no were that is" Hawkpup replied, "yes Swiftshadow told me were to go", Shadowpup started walking north he kept sniffing the air every few steps to make sure they don't run into a patrol or a hunting party's. Stealthpup started to run ahead he was clearly enjoying the freedom they had while it lasted.

A loud roar sounded behind them, the pups stopped in there tracks Stealthpup was ahead a couple tail lengths, all at want the pups turned around to see behind them. "Great fenrisclan what is that" whimpered Hawkpup.

The pups were staring area huge massive thing it has shaggy brown fur its mouth was open showing large canine teeth the thing was drooling every were .

The monster had short legs compared to its massive body. The pups slowly backed away.

The monster reared up on its hind legs it gave another terrifying roar before it came down and started to run at the pups, the pups turned tail and ran as fast as the could, They could hear the monster crashing after them.

_Great fenrisclan were going to die_, thought Shadowpup.

They pups reached flat rocky land they stopped they were at the tall river, "we have to jump" yelled Stealthpup, Before any of them said anything Stealthpup backed up and ran full speed towards the tall river right at the edge he leapt he flew across the river landing safely on the other side.

Shadowpup did the same thing he to landed on the other easily.

"Hurry Hawkpup that thing is coming" yelled Shadowpup, Hawkpup backed up a little then he started running at the tall river he leapt at the edge _he's not going to make it _thoughtShadowpup.

Hawkpup just barley missed the ledge but luck was on there side he landed right on the edge.

"The monster is coming" yelled Stealthpup, Stealthpup started to back away from the ledge but they didn't need to worry the beast seemed to not notice the river because he just ran right of the ledge.

The pups could hear the monster thing roar as it fell into the water below.

Hawkpup laid were he landed panting heavily "im so glad that wasn't me".

Just as he said that the ground started to shake the edge of the tall river were Hawkpup lay started to crumble.

On the other side of the river Swiftshadow appeared all he could do was yell "NO!" as the ground gave away beneath Hawkpup, Hawkpup went tumbling into the river his blue eyes were wide terrified he locked his gaze to Shadowpup right before he hit the water and got swept away in the strong current.

Shadowpup's mind went blank after seeing his brothers terrified eye, all he could remember was the ground beneath him started to shake Stealthpup grabbed his scruff pulling him back words As the ground he was standing on started to crumble. "you have to get out of here" Shadowpup could here Swiftshadow yelling at the otherside but he dident care all he could think about was his brothers deep blue eyes stareing at him,and then suddenly Stealthpup grabbed his scruff and started pulling him back faraway from the Tall river, Away from the crumbling soil so they wont fall.

**

* * *

Ok please review Flames will be laughed at the first person who reviews will get a very rare Hawkpup plushie and anyother reviewers (including the one who one the Hawkpup plushie) will get a Stealthpup plushie and a Timberclan calender it has all of timberclan in it.**


	4. PlZ READ THIS!

**Auther's note!! Im so sorry its takeing so long im currently suffering from major writers block, im trying tho the next chapter is almost done. If I dont have the chapter done in a month plz smack me.**


	5. It gets better from here

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO!! SORRRY!! I know I havnt updated in forever! and sorry ill try to update sooner, this chapter is boring yes but I promise the next few chapter's wont be...well hopefully they wont...**

It's OK little ones, it wasn't your fault and I'm sure your mother will see it that way" leafheart growled gently licking shadowpup's muzzle, he turned away "yes it is, he didn't want to go but we made him go its are fault hes dead mother has every right to hate us after all we just sat there as are own brother fell to his death, Its no surprise that mum doesn't think of us as her children" Shadowpup murmured closing his eyes tightly trying to block out his brothers terrified blue eyes and his mothers blazing green eyes when she heard what happened, Shadowpup kept hearings Silvercreek's angry snarl as she called him a murder and no son of hers.

Stealthpup walked in glumly tail dragging behind him his head was low to the ground, he walked up to Shadowpup and lied down next to him. "We should of stayed here" his brother murmured. Shadowpup looked at his brother, Stealthpup was the only one in the clan that new how he felt. Shadowpup was surprised that his brother still loved him._why did I do nothing? I just stood there and watched it happen...Stealthpup had the courage to save me why didn't I have the courage to save Hawkpup why. Stealthpup would have every right to hate me...Why his own mother hates both of us already_ Shadowpup thought to himself.

Whitefang poked his head in the den and looked at the pups with sad eyes, "Guys I know you think Hawkpup's accident was your fault, but it wasn't, now how about you come out of the den, Darkalpha just called." Whitefang growled to the pups, backing out of the nursry den.

Shadowpup, looked at Stealthpup before walking out of the den reluctantly. He sat down near the back having no idea that the meeting was for him and Stealthpup.

Darkalpha stood on top of the hightstone, he looked down at the pups, before lifting his head and let out another howl, "Let all wolves old enough to fight and kill gather beneath the highrock"

Wolves slowly padded out of there den's and sat down near the Highrock looking up.

"Shadowpup, and Steathpup has reached there 6th moon. These two pups, had an advenchures puphood, along with there lost brother Hawkpup, I wish he was here today...but we all know Hawkpup's brothers will honor him" Darkalpha barked, he looked down at Stealthpup and Shadowpup.

"Shadowpup, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowfang. I ask MoonClan to watch over and guide you until you you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Swiftshadow are you ready to take on a apprentice?" Darkalpha asked looking down at a strong black male wolf, Swiftshadow nodded, " Then TimberClan asks you to pass your warrior skills on to Shadowfang, and teach him all the skills you learned as an apprentice so he may become a warrior the Clan can be proud of." DarkAlpha finished, he looked down at Shadowfang.

"Go on Shadowfang, Hawkpup would want us to go on" Stealthpup barked nudging his brother's side.

"Fine..." Shadowfang mumbled, getting to his feet, he jumped on the Highrock and licked Darkalpha's shoulder, he took one look around, his mother was no were in sight. Shadowfang shook his head and jumped down, and went to Swiftshadow touching noses with him.

Darkalpha nodded to Steathpup, then began, "Stealthpup, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Stealthfang. I ask MoonClan to watch over and guide you until you you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Beeleaf? are you ready to take on a apprentice?" Darkalpha asked looking down at a beautiful white she-wolf with black rings around her eyes, Beeleaf nodded, " Iceclaw has taought you well, Then TimberClan asks you to pass your warrior skills she had taought you on to Stealthfang, and teach him all the skills you learned as an apprentice so he may become a warrior the Clan can be proud of." Stealthfang licked Darkalpha's shoulder and touched nose's with his new Mentor.

DarkAlpha then tilted his head up and howled.

The rest of the Pack started to howl, "Stealthfang, Shadowfang, Stealthfang, Shadowfang!"

The pack then broke apart going back to there Buisness.

Swiftshadow padded up to Shadowfang, "Its ok It gets better from here"


End file.
